I Am Number One
by shadamyrocks4945
Summary: Amy is not an everyday girl you'll find in a mall. She is extremely powerful, but doesn't know it. When demons start to track her down, everyone gets suspicious about it. Who is ranked number one... Please read!
1. Shocking

**I hope you like it!**

**Shadow: She loves me more, Faker!**

**Sonic: She's mine!**

***I throw Sonic a cookie.* **

**He catches it with his mouth, and shook his head.**

**Sonic: You can keep her!**

"When are we going to find him!" Silver groaned, looking down at his feet.

"It could be a girl..." Cream piped with a small smile.

"Why would a weakling little girl be the highest ranked on the team?" Sonic asked, looking at Cream like she is crazy.

Her smile disappeared into a frown.

"I'm highest rank on the G-U-N team!" Rouge boasted, glaring at Sonic for hurting Cream's feelings.

"Fine, girls aren't that weak." The azure hedgehog spoke with an annoyed tone.

"That's better!" Rouge said, smiling.

Knuckles wrapped his arm around Rouge.

"Not so fast, Knucklehead!" Rouge said, pulling his arm from around her neck.

"What? Scared you are going to get too "Attached"." Silver said, using air quotes.

"Cream's here, you guys!" Blaze exclaimed, gesturing her hands towards the cream colored rabbit.

"Why does it make a difference if I am here or not?" Cream asked, giving a curious look.

"So these knuckleheads don't get to perverted around you." Rouge replied with a large smirk plastered on her face.

"We're not the only knuckleheads." Sonic said, looking straight at Rouge.

He earned a smack on the back of the head from Rouge. She growled, stuffing her hands in her jeans' pockets.

* * *

><p>Someone was thrown into the path in front of them. Her jeans stained with blood, her shirt was more of a ripped piece of cloth, drenched in blood, her messed up quills in a ski cap, that was also soaked, dripping with blood.<p>

Amy's P.O.V

I charged at Scourge, shouting, "CHAOS BLAST!" He flew backwards slamming into the brick wall. He released a grunt, charging at me. I round-housed kicked him in the back of the head, blood oozed from a lot of places. He charged at me, bringing back his fist.

"Chaos shield!" I shouted, a blue shield cover me head to toe. The green bean hedgehog rammed into the shield knocking him backwards. I let my guard down, exposing myself to him.

"How are you so fucking strong!" Scourge yelled, running into my shield again. (I put it back up, when he charged.)

"No, clue, Knucklehead!"

He growled, punching the shield with such force. I slid back a little.

"What can't take a punch?"

"Shut up, green bean!" I blew him back with a chaos blast.

He smashed into the wall, sliding to his feet. In a flash, I was in front of him, beating the shit out of him. He bent over allowing me to elbow him straight in the spine, causing him to crash into the ground unconscious.

I smirked, in triumph. I glanced to my left, looking at a group of kids. I recognized two of them. They were staring at me hard. I turned towards the, speeding off at the speed of sound. The only thing heard was a sonic boom, and all the foliage.

Normal P.O.V

"Was that a girl!" Sonic shouted, looking at Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles.

"It looked like a guy to me." Shadow commented.

"Me too." Silver agreed.

"I saw breasts." Knuckles commented.

Rouge slapped him straight across the face. He growled, grabbing her wrist. The crimson enchinda squeezed tightly, receiving a squeak from Rouge.

* * *

><p>Amy smashed her hip into Knuckles' side, causing him to stumble to the ground.<p>

"Damn what the fuck?" Knuckles shouted, looking up at Amy.

Stood in front of them was a clean hedgehog. Her quills were in a bun, under her smoke gray ski cap. She was wearing a black and blue checkered button down shirt the sleeves went down three fourths of her arms. The sakura female was wearing black skinny jeans, with black and blue checkered shoes. No jewelry, heavy eye liner and mascara, with black lip stick.

"No one hurts my friend." Amy spoke with an edgy tone to it.

Rouge turned red a little. Amy always acted like a gentlemen, instead of an actual girl.

"You don't have to act like a gentlemen."

"Well, I might as well be called one."

Rouge and Blaze smiled. The boys look utterly confused.

"At least you are not a lesbian." Blaze whispered.

Amy cracked up laughing so hard.

"I would be called gay not a lesbian."

"That won't work out..." Knuckles said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You are perverted as Rouge said you were."

"To my bar?" Rouge asked, more like suggesting it though.

"Sure!" Everyone piped, following Rouge to her bar.

* * *

><p>Amy's phone blared Anatomy before she could walk through the door. She pulled her phone out, placing it to her ear.<p>

"Hello."

"Amy, get your ass home! You have chores to do!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why the hell are you at Rouge's bar!" She screeched.

"How do you know?"

"I have my minions."

"Fuck you."

"Get your skinny ass home!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Amy hung up, sliding her phone in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" The ivory bat asked, stepping back outside.

Amy looked up at the sky, Fiona tipped the bucket upside down. Letting the paint fall out, Amy shoved Rouge out the way, getting crashed onto with paint and the bucket.

"Fiona!" Rouge scolded.

"Goddammit I missed!"

Amy growled, shooting a spear at Fiona. She ducked, only getting a hair-cut from it.

"That was mean, Fiona!" Amy shouted, glaring at Fiona.

Everyone on the inside was laughing their asses off.

Amy frowned. Blaze pulled Amy to her feet, shaking the paint off her hand. Rouge jumped back a little, dodging flying globs of orange paint.

"It's like I'm staring at a sunset!" Sally squeaked, looking down at Amy.

Fiona cracked up laughing.

"Hey, sunset! Where's the sun!"

Christy threw a bucket of yellow paint at Blaze. A placed a chaos shield over them, allowing the paint to slide off onto Amy. She did everything she could to prevent Rouge and Blaze from getting paint on them.

She released the shield when all the paint landed on her or the ground. Everyone laughed even harder.

Rouge and Blaze were smiling brightly as Amy stood their in pure humiliation. They weren't smiling about they way she looked, they were smiling about what she did.

"You are a true guardian... You should do that more often for people."

"But I don't like sharing..." Rouge whined.

"I'm only you guy's guardians is that okay?"

The two nodded, happily.

Amy's phone blared Anatomy again.

Amy pulled it out, pressing talk. She placed it to her ear.

"GET YOUR ASS HOME!" Terri screamed, hanging up.

"I have to go..."

"Kay, have fun, Skittles."

Amy gave her the middle finger, disappearing with a chaos control.

Rouge and Blaze smiled, re-entering the building.

* * *

><p>Amy hopped in the shower again, washing all the paint off. She hopped out, she slid some more clothes on. Blow drying her quills, she combed through them. She ran down the stairs.<p>

That's the end of the chapter.

**Shadow: How come we didn't speak very much.**

**Me: You'll be a whole lot talkative in the other chapters that's for sure!**

**Sonic: *Ruff!***

**I throw him a cookie he chases after it on all fours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: Disclaimer! No copyright intended. Everything goes to their respectful owners.**

**Sonic: Have a great day!**

**Me: TASTE THE RAINBOW!**

Terri stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Trying to go to Rouge's club, and forget about your chores! I should beat you for it!"

"You do it all the time." Amy croaked, brushing past her.

Terri grabbed the paddle off the wall, smacking Amy with it. She ran around the kitchen, trying to get away from her. Terri smacked Amy in the arm. She yelped with pain, jumping back a streamed down her face. She tried to dodge another one, but her eye sight was messed up from crying. Smacked her upside the head, she fell to the ground banging her head on the bar. She slid to the ground, unconscious. Terri released a 'humph', placing the paddle back on the wall.

* * *

><p>Cream's jaw dropped, smashing into the ground. She stared through the window, dead at Amy. She has her head tilted sideways, with blood dripping from her pale sakura face. Cream gasped, running to Rouge's club as fast as her legs would allow her. She punched the security guard in the face, slipping through the door. She ran to Rouge, crying her eyes out.<p>

"What's wrong, Cream!" Tails shouted, running to her.

She was rambling, tears streaming down her face.

Tails wrapped his arms around Cream, looking up at Rouge.

The ivory bat shrugged, "Girl, why are you crying?"

Cream remembered why, and started to weep into Tails' chest.

Shadow placed his hand on Cream's forehead. Her memories of an hour ahead flooded through his mind, he saw where she went to Amy's house to see if she got home okay. The fight went through his mind, Amy knocked unconscious with blood dripping from her head was the last thing he saw. He released his thumb looking at everyone. It was horrifying to him.

"W-W-What w-w-was t-t-that f-f-for?"

The security guard that Cream knocked out, grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Punching me like that!" He spat, making Cream tremble with more fear.

"She punched you!" Tails exclaimed.

"She was nervous!" Shadow growled at Tails.

"Why did she punch you, and why is she crying?"

"It's private..." Shadow spoke with a monotone.

"It is her nerves, she is extremely scared and nervous. She did it by accident. Sorry for any injuries." Shadow spoke in his velvety tone.

"It's okay..." He said, walking back outside.

Everyone was trying to calm Cream down.

"Now what happened, Shadow?" Silver asked, looking very serious.

"Do any of you know about...Amy's parents?"

Rouge and Blaze shook their heads.

"She never told you..."

"She never kept secrets from us!" Rouge said, frowning.

"It's not Cream's, or my story to tell..."

Cream wiped her puffy red eyes, looking up at Tails.

He looked down at her, the kitsune hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>Amy's P.O.V<p>

I woke up with my head throbbing with pain. I groaned, standing up. I stumbled over to the mirror. My face was bloodstained from the wound that was previously bleeding. I released another groan, trudging to the bathroom. My fingers fiddled with the door knob, before turning it. The bright light, smashed me in the face. Making me close my eyes, I tried to open them, but they resisted. I managed to open one eye letting it get used to the light, I open the other one. Trudging to the tub, w..ith me in this condition, I wasn't going to risk taking a shower. I placed the stopper in the tub, turning the water on. When it was hot enough to my satisfaction, I shredded my clothes. I placed one leg in, placing the other one next to it. I slowly sat down, leaning back. I let the hot water relax my tense muscles. My phone blared Fuckin' Perfect. I growled, leaning up. I dried my hand on the towel, next to me. Answering my phone, I placed it to my ear, slowly leaning back.

"Amy!" Rouge shouted.

"What?"

"I have tried to call you ALL day! It is fucking six P.M!"

"Holy shit! How long have I been out?"

"You missed school today!"

I hissed, growling lowly.

"Sorry, I took something last night, and I was knocked out."

"You have been ASLEEP for over fourteen hours!"

"Please stop screaming, Rouge."

Rouge took a deep breath.

I heard a little shuffle with the phone.

"Are you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine, Cream."

"How is your head? I was on your doorstep last night..."

"You saw that!"

"Well, I went over there to see if you made it home okay..."

I couldn't help, but break into tears. It only made my head worse.

"Amy, you never cry! Please stop crying."

"My head hurts too much to stop crying... If I do stop crying, I would most likely be knocked out..."

"Where are you?"

"In the bathtub..."

Cream started to laugh.

"Why are you talking to me in the bathtub?"

I could hear Rouge and Blaze laughing in the back ground.

"I was already in the tub..."

"Well, I think Rouge wants her phone back. Fix that head of your's."

"I will!"

Cream pressed end, handing it to Rouge.

I washed my face off, removing all the blood. I cleaned the rest of myself off, standing up. I got nauseated, losing my balance a little, exactly why I didn't want to take a shower.

I slid into some pajamas. I cleaned the wound on my head, bandaging it up. I made it to the top of the stairs.

"Move!" Amanda shouted, shoving me towards the stairs.

She walked towards her room, carrying a large clothes basket. I got nauseated again, this time I lost my balance completely, and ended up rolling down the stairs. Amanda, Terri, and Charles stood at the top of the stairs laughing loudly. I groaned, before everything went black again.

* * *

><p>I woke up again. My head was throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I managed to stand up, I changed into regular jeans, a red and black checkered flannel with sleeves that flared out at the end. (The sleeves were three fourths long." I pulled my black and red checkered Vans from the closet, slipping them on. I pulled my quills out of the messy bun, letting them fall to my waist. I brushed them, pulling them into another bun. I pulled my red ski cap over it, covering the bandages. I placed my contacts in applying mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed my book bag, running down the stairs. I open the cabinet, pulling out some Tylenol. I filled a glass of water, gulping down the pain killers. I pulled a banana off the counter, running out the door.<p>

I glanced down at my watch. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, I began to run. I ran at a normal pace, Knuckles came up behind me. He began to slow down. I thought about something crazy. I threw my book bag behind me, it landed directly in Rouge's lap. She screamed, scaring me half to death. I jumped, crawling up Knuckles' hood to the bed of the truck to make sure, she was alright. I sighed in relief, sliding into the spot next to Rouge.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that!" She screamed in my face.

"Sorry, Rouge."

"She scared me, crawling up the hood." Cream commented.

"That was amazing!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Eh, I used to scare my brother by doing that when ever I needed a ride to school."

Blaze giggled, "Did it get old after a while?"

"Nope, it was an inside joke. He turned redder than a tomato whenever I brought that up."

Sonic chuckled, "That's too bad."

"Oh, shut it your "little sister" did the same." Tails commented, using air quotes.

"Yeah, but she was only eight. It scared me that she could do that."

"I was in the truck one time when she crawled up the window." Tails said.

"Oh, yeah."

"I just realized we never introduced you guys to her!" Blaze exclaimed.

"No, you didn't!" I chuckled.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Guys. this is Amy. Amy, this is Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails."

She pointed at each one, while saying their names.

"IT was getting a little awkward." Tails commented.

I chuckled, releasing a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, no, what are you thinking?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing..."

"You're thinking about something." Protested Blaze.

"Dang it!"

"What?"" Cream asked.

"My motorcycle was taken away from me."

"Finally got it impounded!" Blaze exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Unless you're thinking about Trina impounding it then, no."

"What did she do this time?"

"She sold it, I spent one year mowing old people's grasses, house keeping for people, and baby sitting for her to take it away from me, and sell it for less than what I paid for it."

"Damn that sucks." Shadow mumbled.

"Did you get the money back?" Sonic asked.

"Nope."

"What did she do with it?" Silver asked.

"The usual."

"What's the worst thing Trina has ever done?" Knuckles asked.

"I was very young, I was eight, she made me dinner. I ate it, trying to keep it down. I did, until she told me what it was."

"What was it?" Cream asked.

I held my stomach trying not to puke.

"It was my goldfish, rabbit, dog, and pet squirrel, blended together."

Rouge bent over the edge of the truck, trying to keep everything out of the truck. I could tell everyone else was trying not to vomit, Cream was having the toughest time though. I glanced down at my watch.

"I'm not being late today. Rouge, can you carry my book bag."

"Sure..."

I stood, jumping off the edge, I hit the ground, rolling. I stood up, running as fast as my feet would allow me. I entered the school, throwing my shredded shirt into my locker. I pulled my pants up a little, pulling my red under shirt over them.

I walked to class, plopping into my seat.


End file.
